


Truth or Dare?

by skepticallysighing



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Confusing Answers, Fluff, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a cozy scene...Skye sitting with Fitz discussing books, Jemma reading a book as thick as Ward can be, Ward and Coulson talking about missons, and May ignoring everyone. Then I go and break the fourth wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to totally break the fourth wall in this, be warned. Also, if you've got any good ideas for dares, list them in comments.

It was Sunday, and I was really bored, so I got my FitsimmonsPod and my zaggmate and opened up google docs. And I wrote:  
Notice: I'm about to write a fanfiction starring the six main Agents of SHIELD show. I'm going to make them play truth or dare.  
Skye choked on her orange juice.  
"What?!" shouted Ward angrily getting to his feet. "You can't do this! I am a level 7 agent!"  
"And I am an author," I snapped at him.  
"So?" he sneered.   
"So," I continued, "I can do this!" And I wrote Agent Ward is wearing a pink poofy dress and a tiara. Suddenly, Agent Ward was wearing the pink poofy dress and the tiara.  
Ward gave a gasp of fear and horror. "How dare you!" he shouted. "You will pay for-"  
"Ward, shut up!" Coulson snapped angrily. "This mysterious author person is not a force to be reckoned with."  
"Fine!" huffed Ward. "But can you remove this dress?"  
"Say you're sorry," I said.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Say I'm awesome."  
"Your awesome."  
"Say that you are desperately in love with Jemma Simmons."  
"But I'm not-"  
"SAY IT!"  
"I am desperately in love with Jemma Simmons," he recited. "Happy?"  
"Oh yes," I said with an evil grin. Then I deleted the line about Ward in the dress.  
"I refuse to partake in this," May snapped, her legs crossed and her eyes narrowed.  
Fitz was thumping Skye on the back, saying, "This is so weird this is so weird."  
Jemma was reading Christine by Stephen King and hadn't heard my proclamation. "Sorry, what was that?" she asked,  
"I'm going to write a fanfic in which you guys play truth or dare."  
Jemma's mug of tea shattered on the ground. Skye choked on her orange juice again. Fitz patted her on the back. Ward and Coulson stared at me angrily. May got up to leave, so I quickly wrote and they can't leave the room. May took her hand away from the solid wall, which had been a door a second before. She turned and looked at me. "I hate you," she hissed in her scary hawk-like way.  
"Alot of people do," I admitted. "So, go ahead and sit down." They all sat down in a circle in this order in which I put them in: Coulson, May, Fitz, Jemma, Ward, Skye.  
"Okay," I sighed happily. "Lets start out with Jemma as the first player."  
"Why me?" Jemma asked, blushing.  
"Because your my favorite character."  
"Oh. Well, that is a bit flattering," she admitted with a blush. "So...truth or dare, Skye?"  
"Truth," Skye immediately said.  
"Are you still working for the Rising Tide?"  
"I'm not saying that I am not unallied with both SHIELD and the Rising Tide, but it is extremely impossible that it is unlikely for me to be in allegiance with them still, but it still nay be."   
While Coulson and Ward tried to make heads or tails out of this, Skye straightened up. "Alright, truth or dare, Ward?"   
"Dare," he replied firmly.   
"I dare you to kiss Jemma!" Skye exclaimed with a little hysterical laugh.  
"What!?" Fitz exclaimed in shock. "No way!"  
"They have to," I told them. "It's the law."  
"No it's not!" argued Coulson.  
"I'm an author, and if I say I say it's so...it's so."  
"Guess it's so," sighed Coulson.  
Ward and Jemma eyed each other warily. "Well, I guess I have to," he sighed.  
"Just get over with," she sighed. He leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. They sat like that for a full minute, until Fitz cleared his throat loudly. They pulled apart, both very pink.   
"Right then," Ward sighed, red in the face, "Truth or dare, May?"   
"After that horrible visual,” May said coldly. “Truth.”  
“Right then,” Ward sighed. “What is your deepest desire?”  
“To serve S.H.I.E.L.D. to my full potential,” May told him with a straight face.  
“Well that’s a boring ambition!” scoffed Skye, but everyone ignored the rude comment.   
“Truth or dare...” May began. “...Coulson?”  
“Dare,” Coulson retorted, a smile on his face.  
“I dare you to take off your shoes.”  
Coulson’s face darkened. “Take off my shoes?” he whimpered. “But I don’t want to take off my shoes. I need my shoes!”  
“That’s the dare,” May told him. “Or you can chicken.”  
“How do you chicken?” asked Fitz.  
“You take off one article of clothing,” Jemma told him. “Duh.”  
“Oh,” sighed Coulson. “I’ll chicken then.” And he took off his shoes.  
“Wow,” Skye said with suppressed giggles. “Are you thick?”  
“Of course I’m not, why would you say that?” asked Coulson with genuine sincerity. “Truth or dare...Fitz?”  
“Truth,” Fitz exclaimed immediately. “Truth, truth, truth!”   
“Okay, since you said truth four times, then I get to ask you four questions!” said Coulson.  
“What!?” gasped Fitz. “That’s against the rules, you can’t do that!”  
“Yeah, he can,” I said, typing quickly at my laptop.   
“So, are you going to answer my questions or not?” Coulson grinned.  
“That’s my first question so yes I will,” Fitz said simply.  
“Wait, what?”   
“Second answer, I said I’ll answer a question.”  
“Why are you-?”  
“Third answer, cuz I wanna annoy you."  
"This is outrageous! I will not put up with this!"  
"Do you have a crush on Agent Hills?" Fitz asked suddenly.  
"Who, me?" snorted Coulson.   
"Fourth answer, yes, you," Fitz finished with a triumphant grin.  
"That was unfair, Leo," Jemma said, though with a laugh.  
"I can't believe I came up with it!" Fitz exclaimed happily.   
"Well, I kinda wrote this all down, so I supported you," I told him.  
"Why?" he asked bewildered.  
"Cuz your my second favorite character."  
"Oh. Well, thanks for helping me."  
"Any time."  
"Alright," Fitz sighed, leaning backwards. "Truth ot dare...Jemma?"


End file.
